1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information recording apparatuses, information recording methods, program storage media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information recording apparatus, an information recording method, a program storage medium, and a program which are capable of saving the space on a recording medium, when an additional file is to be recorded, by recording only the filesystem information corresponding to an application software program using the file to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies of recording files in high-capacity recording media have been in widespread use.
At the same time, various formats for use in recording files in such high-capacity recording media have been proposed.
For example, the formats include Universal Disk Format (UDF) used in digital versatile discs (DVDs) (for example, Universal Disk Format Specification Revision 2.50, Apr. 30, 2003, Optical Storage Technology Association).